


Mr Boss Miss Stalker

by Jicheol_Seohyun



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), UNB (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicheol_Seohyun/pseuds/Jicheol_Seohyun
Summary: What will happend if a stalker fall in love with a criminal? Will Seohyun get away from Jungkook?





	1. Synopsis

Lee Seohyun was forced to accept the mandate given when she reminisce Mr.Ong Seungwoo’s services against her family. She was force to work under BigHit Enterprise only to search about Jeon Jungkook, the CEO of BigHit.

The more Seohyun knows about Jungkook, her heart has fall in love with him. But when she reminds that Jungkook is a criminal, she forces to bury her feeling. Jungkook is also from a higher rank than her who is only his employee. How can she collaborate with him when she is just his stalker and a normal people?

There are too many incident happened to them that makes Jungkook fall in love with Lee Seohyun. Jungkook is confused about his feeling. He doesn’t know how he can fall in love with his employee.

Oh No! Will Seohyun escape or trap of her own trap? Is it true that Jungkook is the criminal that kill someone? Will one coincidence make them been together?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seohyun got a mission from Mr. Ong Seungwoo. She has to spy Jeon Jungkook,CEO of BigHit Enterprise. She has to hide her mission from her whole family.

“I want you to investigate this man. He is Jeon Jeongguk. He is a CEO of BigHit Enterprise and he is the son of Jeon Sangyeon. You know the company right?” ask Mr. Ong Seungwoo while gave a picture.

“What? Mr. Ong is you crazy? I just graduate from university. I’m not a spy!” Lee Seohyun was shock hear Mr. Ong’s request.

“I’m not crazy, Seohyun-ah. I already help you and your family. So now, I want you to investigate him. He suspects to kill Mr. Kang Hansol last year. Until now, the police didn’t know who the killer is. So, let’s just investigate about this. If we report to the police, he will easily escape. So, I want you to spy his movement, his conversation with his client, his activities during lunch time and after work. Also, I want you to know where is his hotspots and his place.” Said Mr. Ong.

Seohyun was shocked. She looks at the picture and sees a tough and serious man. She was scare when see it.

“Mr. Ong, I’m just a 24 years old woman. I know, my family and I paid your kindness. But I can’t do this. He is a killer! I came here to get the job here as an engineer not as a spy!” Seohyun said. This thing is ridiculous.

“Seohyun… Mr. Hansol is my bestfriend. I will never forgive the one who kill my bestfriend. I want you to work at BigHit Enterprise. So it’s easy for you to investigate him. You scan him and report it to me. That’s it. After this case settle, you came here and I gave you the job. You said it how much money you want for your salary, I gave. You do this job; I gave you how much money you can have. Please, Seohyun-ah. I trust you when you safe your family during the fire incident happened when you were 15 years old. You are brave, Seohyun. And because of that I trust you to accomplish this mission.”

“Why didn’t you report to the police and let them investigate? Please Mr. Ong… I can’t do this.” Seohyun plead. She can’t do this mission.

“Seohyun, please! I am not the kind of person that easily trusts anyone. You are my hope. When the time I knew that Hansol died, my world turn upside down. We were bestfriend since we were little. I need your help, Seohyun-ah. I want the killer to get caught. You know that after he dies, his daughter also went missing. I don’t know where she went.” Mr. Ong Seungwoo did not give up.

Seohyun became lost. She doesn’t know what to do. Agree or not? But went she remember the kindness of the man in his early forty in front of me, she feel guilty to not accept it.  
Should she agree? But these kinds of mission will danger her life. But if not because of Mr. Ong Seungwoo, her family will poor and they did not have anywhere to live when fire incident happen at their house.

“Alright… I agree.” Seohyun slowly said.

When he heard she agrees to it, his face change.

“Thank you, Seohyun-ah.”

“This is because of your kindness, Mr. Ong Seungwoo.” Seohyun told without a smile since her heart is nervous what will happen to her.

“Thank you, Seohyun. I just want to advise you that don’t revel your identity. Don’t ever make them suspect you. Be careful. Whatever information you have, just tell me as soon as possible.”

Mr. Ong Seungwoo came near Seohyun. His face worries about her.

“I will be careful.”

She takes a heavy breath. She went to the door and before she went outside, Mr. Ong said.

“Be careful, Seohyun-ah. Be very careful.”

Listen to that words that came out of Mr. Ong Seungwoo’ mouth that means it’s important. He knew that his mission is involving her own life. Her life is in danger. Right now, there is a load of responsible at her shoulder.

= = =  
When she arrives at her home, the whole family is chatting in the living room. Seohyun look at her brother, Seokjin talk and the family laugh. She wonders what is so funny.

“Hello… What is so funny? Laughing like a ghost. No wonder I saw a white ghost outside our house.” Seohyun sit on the sofa.

“Hello to you too. Don’t be ridiculous, Seohyun-ah. You know that Jin dream his marry yesterday. When he wants to say I do, he can’t speak. You want to know who the bride is.”

Omma, Im Yoona smiles when she told the story at Seohyun.

“Who Omma?” Seohyun smile while looking at Jin.

“Park Shinhye”

When Yoona told who the bride is, the whole family laughs again.

“Oppa, you woke up again to face back reality mean. How can you get that kind of dream?”

Jin stands up and went to his room, maybe ashamed of his dream.

“If one day, I bring back a bride home, don’t feel amused. It’s possible if that dream do come true!”

The whole family laughs again. Yes, the dream is sure is wonderful but it’s impossible to make it come true. But if it true, miracle is happen.

= = =  
Its morning, Seohyun is too lazy to wake up but she remembers what her Omma remind her, she needs to finish her resume. She has an interview at BigHit Enterprise, one of the biggest companies in South Korea. When she remembers that, it gives her chills. She has to be brave to accomplish the mission of Mr. Ong Seungwoo.

She was lucky enough. Even though she is 24 years old, but she got a degree from University of Melbourne, Australia. So her chances to work there is high because BigHit Enterprise is a famous company. They only take the people who graduate international or who really wants the job. Got or not, she has to work hard to get the job and has to give a best answer during the interview. I have no choice. 

She was hoping when she went to Fantagio Enterprise, she will get the job as an engineer. She got the job but not as an engineer but as a spy. She has to finish her mission without her identity been known.

“Seohyunnie, come and eat breakfast!”

Seohyun went out her room when she heard her mother call her. At the table, her father and brother are eating breakfast.

“Hurm… Is it so delicious until you didn’t see Hyunnie came?”

They smile.

She smiles too. They are so childish. Jin Oppa is 26 years old while Mr. Lee Seunggi is 50 years old. But, their character is like 5 years old boy.

“I see you, but don’t want to care. You’re not that too hot to see, right Appa?”

Jin and Appa Seunggi laugh. Happy to tease Seohyun.

“Ouh really, Oppa… Well, I’m not that hot like your girlfriend that you saw last night. You went back late night, like I didn’t know” Seohyun said loud so that her parents heard it. Jin Oppa now panics.

“Is it true what Seohyun said, Lee Seokjin?” Omma Yoona looks at her son who starts to panic.

“Erm…. Erm… Yes. But Omma, I don’t come back really late. I come back at 12 midnight only.”

Seohyun know that her brother lie to their parents. He actually comes back at 3 in the morning.

“It’s ok if 12 midnight. At least, Jin already has a daughter-in-law candidate. Seohyun, when is it? Its look like you are not interest in boys anymore after Kim Joonhyun left you.   
Are you closing your heart?”

Appa Seunggi start to tease Seohyun, he always on Jin’s side. She looks at Jin who smile while eat bread.

“Correction, Appa. His name is Kim Joonmyun. He did not leave me; I’m the one who left him.”

Seohyun become sour. She didn’t like her father and her brother tease her.

“Appa, Omma and my lovely Seohyunnie, I have to go now.”

Jin kisses his parent’s cheek. When he held out his cheek, Seohyun ignore it. She is too lazy to kiss him.

“This evening we will see again, no need to kiss. It’s hurt you know.” Seohyun said.

“Seohyun-ah, don’t said like that. He is still your brother.” Appa Seunggi said softly.

“Its okay, Appa. Wonder who the unlucky guy that get her, her face is beautiful but her character like a….

Before Jin finishes his sentences, Seohyun pinch him at his arm. Jin is yelling pain and fast run to get his car key. Their parents only shook their head.

“Your brother is easy enough to get a job even though he graduates here. But why you are so hard to get a job even if you graduate from overseas? You didn’t have a job but I always see you went out, where were you?”

“It’s his luck, Omma. I went out to find a job not when to party or what.”

Seohyun try to relax in front her parents. She doesn’t want her identity reveled already and she doesn’t want her parents to entrust her anymore.

“Are you sure? Or is there something you hid something from us?” Appa Seunggi asks.

His tone is serious and his eyes look at her sharp. It makes Seohyun become panic.

“Don’t worry, Appa, Omma. I know how to protect myself. I will never do things that danger myself. Alright.”

Seohyun just smile at her parents.


End file.
